She's In It For The Music
by Xx-the 99th-xX
Summary: Jane goes to Maura's to talk to her about her day, but the music emanating in the house distracts her. Simply cute, Rizzles!
1. Chapter 1

I had this crazy idea that Maura actually likes Indie, Alternative, and just random music you wouldn't find on the radio. Then I realised that the show never really talked about her music taste, so meh?! This is my thoughts. I just randomly picked music I found on YouTube that I kind of liked :P Enjoy!

…

Casey told me today that he was going back to Afghanistan with or without my answer. The nerve! Sure, of course my answer is going to be no, well. To the proposal that is. I think Maura and I think too much alike, that she understands as much as I don't, that if I married Casey - the love of my job, and his job nonetheless would result in both depression on my part, and the probability of financial instability.

That's what my mind finally told me after I cried for a few hours blubbering about how he's just blackmailing me into either hurting him, or hurting myself. Who even cares! If we get married, then he does my laundry and I will always feel awkward about it.

With a sigh I pull up to Maura's house. The house, so beautiful inside and out, so full of tragedy and beautiful moments, it hold some of my favourite memories of Maura and I, and my family's ridiculous problem solving over dinner. I slowly sink into my car seat trying to not think about Casey and Maura together at the same time. Maura deserves more than my selfish thoughts of having both of them, and she deserves more than having to choose a relationship that isn't as strong as the one we have shared for the past few years.

I sink just a bit further into my seat and close my eyes to hear the sounds of the rain pouring on my car. It's so sweet the sound and so amazing the smell when you walk in it.

Reaching over for my umbrella I position myself to open the door and open the umbrella as fast as humanly possible. A quick few steps up to Maura's door I stop and turn to see the world before I use my key to walk in. It smells amazing.

*click*

My initial thought?

"Wow, that's loud. How did I not hear that outside?" I quickly speak under my breath as I close the umbrella and lock the door.

The lights are off and the hallway light from the stairs is on.

The music is a hard rock alternative. Something I would listen to if the radio stations were playing the right songs. I try to remember the title of the song. Bewildered I hang my coat and place my gun on the kitchen counter and instantly grab my phone to shazam the music.

I look around and only find 2 speakers in the kitchen and 1 in the living room, there must be more upstairs.

Alert Status Red - Mathew Good – "huh, odd Maura. Odd," I curl a smile knowing her dirty secret now. She's never truly told me what kind of music she liked, and so I assumed it was always some chick songs, or classical music.

Snooping around the house I don't find anyone like my mother or God forbid a man walking around naked, and I don't really plan on finding Maura just yet. So I grab a beer and a bag of peanuts from the cabinet plopping comfortably on the couch to enjoy the music.

The music flawlessly transfers to another song of random genera. I click Shazam on this one too - Alex Nevsky - On leur a fait croire, "Maura, your taste is… diverse."

I munch on some more peanuts and turn the TV on, placing it on mute. The baseball game recap is on and although I already heard the scores from Frost, I just enjoy it again sitting in this odd house with its odd music.

I find myself starting to forget about my problems with Casey, and I find that I should probably go find Maura by now.

The music reaches its third song and by all the heavens a Lana Del Ray song comes up, I laugh a tad too hard when I place my beer down.

"National Anthem," I tell myself in disbelief. It's too bad I like this song too, otherwise I would proably just walk out of the house and go home.

The song almost finishes up before the light in the hallway switches on for the living room. Guilty as charged I sit my butt back down to wait for her to come down to me.

She doesn't notice Jane at first, in fact she's singing to herself,

"…Dark and lonely

I need somebody to hold me

He will do very well

I can tell, I can tell

Keep me safe in his bell tower, hotel"

She does a few steps down a few stairs then a few steps backwards to emphasize her words on the last 3 lines like Lana Del Ray does in the song. She still doesn't notice me; I still take to no thought about breaking that. The next song comes on and it's Radio by LDR. She sways slightly to these lyrics and grabs the Girl Guide cookies - I made her buy them from the sweet girls the other week - from her cabinet and a plate to obviously stack the calories up.

She turns around to place the plate down, "Jane!"

"Maura!" I lift my hands up exactly like her, one over my chest, and one on my stomach.

She starts to awkwardly laugh and pulls a small remote from her sweater pocket to pause the music, from wherever it was emanating from.

"How long have you been here?" she asks taking a bite into her stack of cookies, her face turning red with obvious embarrassment.

I can't help but feel she looks so cute when she's caught off guard.

"Like, as long as the last 4 songs took," I raise my eyebrows and flip myself to lie on the back of the couch watching what she does.

She takes a glass from her cabinet and fills it with water from the tap.

God, she looks just as gorgeous without make-up on and wearing sweats with a pull over hoodie. I look at my outfit - just a pain t-ee and jeans. Mismatched socks and my hair slightly still wet still from the rain.

She smirks, "never heard of Lana Del Ray?" she lifts her brow and drinks away the red from her face.

"Nah, I just never though you liked her or Mathew Good's music. Or that one French song," I suggest curiously as she walks back to the stairs.

"Hey, what are you up to anyways?" I ask lunging off the couch to grab a cookie from her plate. She slyly smiles and moves it further from my hand.

"You little…" and I reach all the way around to grab a few off the stack. She laughs running up the stairs faster. I just follow, now curious as to why she's smiling like a greedy child.

I follow to her bedroom to realise she's started a movie in bed. The TV on the other wall has the start to the Hobbit and the bed has books and random things all over the covers.

"Oh! This is what the Doctor does on her day off?" I say sarcastically. I mentally make up my decision in that split moment about Casey and Maura. She's defiantly the one I want.

"Jane! Don't!" I grab her plate and plop onto her messy bed. She stares horrified but I just finish the cookie still in my hand.

"Yes, I'm watching the Hobbit. Problem?" she asks setting her glass of water down by her bedside clock and slipping under the covers kicking the Lord of the Rings book from her feet.

"Nah, you're lucky I forced myself to read it when I was in High School," I shoot her a smile suggesting I didn't actually pay attention to the words but I plan on having a movie night anyways.

She lifts her hand and grabs the plate and rests it on her lap, "their mine!"

Rolling my eyes I grab the remote from between the two bumps called her feet. I press play.

_I think ill do ONE more chapter. After that, nope. I have another story I'm working on : ) _


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm finally writing this chap because not writing it was starting to get on my nerves. Lol, so basically I just opened my dock and wrote as the idea's came to me. That's probs why it seems so random but eh?! _

_I think I'll write this one in Maura's POV to end the story on both ends. Enjoy!_

…

Waking up to music is like waking up to my alarm clock. It's just inconveniently in my dreams, but when I finally realize that the sound is actually louder than normal I realize it's my alarm and I get up to shut it off in pure shock that I slept through two and a half minutes of ringing.

Except today my music is doing the same, but I choose not to turn it off. I slightly open my eyes to the bright sunlight radiating from my master bedroom window and realize that I'm curled up against someone, and that someone's stomach?

I slightly lift my head and realize my heads on Jane's stomach and my feet are dangling off the side of my bed. Her hands on my head, holy crap, I almost wring my neck as I get off her as fast as possible before turning inhumanely red in the face. I look around for the remote to the house speakers to turn off the sound. This is embarrassing, this is more embarrassing considering I fell asleep on my best friend. In fact, this is more embarrassing than the mess I made by not putting back all the books I pulled out yesterday, and the few of my sweaters caught in a bunch that I forgot to put back in my closet. I feel a twinge of panic to start reorganizing but obviously can't because it would be weird to start cleaning so early in the morning.

Shit, the remote is beside Jane's hand on the other side of the bed. I look at Jane's face and luckily she's still asleep. So as silently as I can I scoot closer to her torso to reach across to grab my possession.

Slowly, slowly through groggy eyes and tired limbs I bend over the Detective in hopes to turn off the music.

"Gotcha!" she bursts out grabbing my shoulders and pulling me down onto her, my face squished on the bed sheets beside the remote. I scream a little too loudly, as my heart rate increases from both being on Jane, and her scaring the bejesus out of me.

"Jane!" I yell shifting slightly out of her grasp to grab the remote with my half loose hand.

"Nope" she grabs it first and flings it on the floor beside the door.

"Jane, were 36, not 11 year old's at sleep overs. Let go of me!"

She pats my back in what only I can tell is her own sweet victory, "aha, is that what you think? That's were just a couple of old farts who fall asleep watching movies like the Hobbit?"

This time she finally let's go, grabs my arm and twists towards the outer end of the bed, forcing me to be dragged with her and steam rolled to the other side and ultimately, I fall off the bed.

"Augh," I grunt out as I lay on the floor, shoulder a bit sore from the falling process.

Jane looks over the bedside edge, "oh my god Maura! I'm so sorry, here," her curls fall over her face and her arm reaches out in offer to help me up.

I can't help but giggle, I have never had someone push me off the bed, nor have I had someone tell me I'm too old to watch movies. In fact, my parents never paid much attention to me so in reality they didn't even realize half the time that I would walk to the movie store, and rent movies for myself just to watch it in my room. So having Jane says this in its entirety felt somewhat funny, and somewhat hitting close to home.

"Its fine, Jane," I stifle through a laugh and grab her hand for her to help me up. She doesn't move much as I just circle around my queen size mattress to plop back down forgetting about the music, and enjoy the softness of my pillow, and not Jane's stomach.

After remembering this, I feel the heat pulse out of my chest towards my face and back.

Calm down Maura, calm down. Calm down, calm down. I lift my head to see the time on my clock; it reads 8:16 in a Sunday. With a bit of relief I finally look over to Jane, who's in deep thought.

"Who is this Maura?"

I look around in half awkwardness, half ridiculousness and try to determine the singer she's talking about.

"She wants to know by Half Mood Blood," I finally realize, "maybe if you didn't throw the remote to the other side of the room I could turn it off!" I say in a silly mocking way.

"Oh," she closes her eyes, "I like it." I observe her facial expressions, and with a momentary pause she slightly grins to herself but opens her eyes as if she's realized something. Slowly she turns her head, as if afraid to look at me, "uh… Maur," she averts her eyes and then fumbles with her hands on her stomach.

"Jane?" I prop up onto my elbows and place a comforting hand on her arm; she slightly relaxes herself, "are you alright? Would you like some water?"

"I, I told Casey no yesterday. That's why I came over, because I was afraid that if I said yes I would break our friendship harder than what I would imagine."

Bewildered I take my hand back and look at my pillow, "well, you know nothing could end our…"

"Yes, yes it could. Just listening to this song of yours, and watching movies with you, it just makes me.." she stifles a laugh and looks at me, as if she never felt happier in the moment, "I kind of, just want to live the rest of my life with you Maur, and I know that you probably think I'm weird. But I know you know I'm weird, but even as just friends you know?"

Her eyes look sad and happy, yet lost at the same time. Lost in a dream of hers only I could never imagine, except that when I realize it's the same dream as my own a part of me is both happy, and relieved.

A smile creeps up onto my face, and I lift myself off from the pillow, "come on, and let's go get some breakfast."

Her smile drops in confusion like a child whose getting yelled at for a deed they didn't commit, "come on!"

The music has changed again to a much more cheerful one; I pop up out of the bed and slightly turn to a bewildered detective as I cross the room towards the door.

"Wait? What? Is that a yes, I'm so confused!" she jumps out of the covers and follows suit towards the top of the stairs.

She grabs my arm and then wraps her own long arms around me, "is that a yes, or a no?"

My entire being is pretty much melting in this moment, that as if my life has flashed before my eyes and that the only word on my mind is, "yes." I reach my hand up to hers and turn my head towards the detective wondering how she meant by her yes or no question. I slightly lean back into her arms and rest my head into the nook of her neck, just embracing the moment that sends my senses into an odd fight or flight feeling.

"Thank-you," she almost inaudibly squeaks into my messy hair.

"I sort of love it when you do that," I slightly smile from the outburst of my thoughts from my mouth.

She, out of pure shock let's go of me and I turn to face her, our hands intertwined. My own memories falling onto the whole gumshoe things she does so amazingly, and now followed suit to them, having the words mean something else entirely, that is if she doesn't reject them.

Her eyes search my face looking for something, something that I could only imagine, "I sort of love when you that," and she slightly jabs at my heart.

"How do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Open your heart up to me, when I thought that mine was about to break."

_Haha, I have a lot of nerve ending it right here. But, no matter what I write it might not even satisfy myself, so I'll let your imaginations run wild. Eh?!_


End file.
